


An Unforgettable Bond

by ToujoursMiraculous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Finally get a reveal and they won't even remember it, Fluff, Not really angst but frustration, Obliviated Superheroes, Obvious Identity Reveal, Or will they deep down?, What would they do without Tikki and Plagg?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToujoursMiraculous/pseuds/ToujoursMiraculous
Summary: Oblivio has struck Paris, erasing Ladybug and Chat Noir's memories! How will they manage to save Paris without their memories, and thus their feelings and trust for one another? And when things do go back to normal, is everything that occurred during their memory loss really erased?Will be finishing this fanfiction by March 17th in time for Oblivio's premiere!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written based off of the Oblivo episode description & the one spoiler screenshot.
> 
> **If you want to remain completely spoiler free, I suggest reading this after the episode has come out.**
> 
> Originally I thought this would be a one-shot, but considering I still have time before the episode is released, and this would be a pretty long one-shot, I made the decision to split it up into chapters and finish this up on the 17th. Please make sure you subscribe to this fic if you're interested, as I may release more than one chapter in a day!

Ladybug and Chat Noir were once again up against one of Hawk Moth’s victims. This time, the akuma villain was a man that possessed the power to take away one’s memories.

They could only imagine what this man had been through to be granted such a power by Hawk Moth, but here they were, trying the best they could to dodge his attacks.

“I will not rest until I wipe everyone’s memories clean!” Oblivio shouted, along with an evil cackle. “Starting with the only people in this city who have the power to stop me.”

The superheroes anxiously hid out of sight. “Chat, we can’t let that happen. Once our memories are erased, if we can’t remember how to fight, what to do… We won’t even know we’re supposed to stop him!” Ladybug started to panic. 

“Don’t worry, m’lady,” Chat confidently stood in a fighting position. “Memories or not, he will not be getting his hands on our Miraculous.”

Ladybug looked him over, taking in his body language. Then a confident smile played on her lips. She agreed with a nod.  
Chat was usually right about these sorts of things, and he was her confidence booster. She wasn’t about to start doubting him now.

 

When they tried to take action against Oblivio again, all it took was one second of hesitation on Ladybug’s part. Just one to make her vulnerable. She had been looking around, trying to figure out a plan to stop him. The only problem was that the timing was all wrong. Chat Noir’s distraction wasn’t enough to give her enough time.

 

“Watch out!” she heard Chat cry fiercely as he dove towards her. Before she could react to his warning, she saw him coming at her out the corner of her eye and Oblivio’s power coming straight for her, an open target.

As Oblivio’s power struck her, Chat was already tackling her to the ground, taking the brunt of the hit.

A moment later, Ladybug was lying on her back, her mind a completely blank slate. 

“What? Where am I?” she asked when she spotted the boy sprawled out awkwardly on her lap. “And who are you?!” she scooted herself away from him quickly, scrambling to her feet.

“Me? I was going to ask you the same thing!” Chat replied, leaping off the ground in an instant. Then he got a good look at her and smirked. “Are you trying to be a superhero or something?”

“Like you’re one to talk,” she pointed to him. “Nice ears by the way, kitty cat,” she teased.

Chat Noir’s clawed hands flew to the top of his head, his green cat eyes going wide when he felt the two leather ears atop his head. “Wh- why am I a cat?”

She giggled and shrugged. Then she looked down at the red suit with black spots everywhere that she was currently wearing. “I guess I’m a… ladybug then?”

“Why are we dressed up as superheroes?” he wondered aloud, realizing the girl wouldn’t be able to answer him, but he couldn’t help himself from voicing it anyway. Then Chat Noir checked out his surroundings for the first time. They were on top of a high building, but he had no idea where it was. Actually, nothing he saw rang a bell at all.   
“...And how are we going to get down from here?”

“You’re not,” a clear, steady voice spoke. The two teens jumped and turned quickly to the source. A man in a very strange supervillain suit and mask with a pink glowing butterfly pattern floating in front of his face stood a few meters away. He made no effort to get close to the superheroes.

“Don’t worry Hawk Moth, they don’t even remember who they are. They’re no threat here. I’ll come back to bring you their Miraculous once I’ve taken care of everybody else,” he said to what seemed to them to be thin air before the strange man left them completely alone.

As if everything wasn’t already overwhelming enough for the two obliviated heroes, a sudden light started to glow around the both of them and a weird sensation ran down their bodies. Once it was over, and the light had stopped, the teenagers looked down at their hands, alarmed, until they saw their own flesh that had been covered by a skin-tight magical suit. 

Their eyes slowly drifted upwards to get a glimpse at one another. Their gaze greeted by someone they thought was a complete stranger to them, the sight of their reveal registering nothing. No fear, concern, or worry. No joy or relief. Absolutely nothing.  
Yet, they knew the other was feeling the same way about this new development: confused and uncertain. Even though they had no recollection at all about the stranger’s identity, and had no answers to any of their multitude of questions, they at least had their situation in common.

"Look, since you'll be using Miraculous Ladybug to fix everything, we're just going to catch you up to speed together," a small, raspy voice said next to Adrien’s head. He turned sharply to find a small cat was floating there.

“Ahh!” he jumped. “You...you can talk?” Adrien asked in surprise. He started poking the little cat.

“Oh not again,” Plagg groaned. “I need you to go over there next to the girl, okay? We’ll explain everything to the two of you.”

“We?”

“Just go,” the Kwami urged impatiently.

 

Marinette, meanwhile, was pretty spooked by Tikki. She tried to explain that she was a friend of hers, and unlike the first time Tikki had to calm her down, this time those words and her gentle tone was all it took for her to settle down. Marinette didn’t know why she was okay with what was going on, but she was. Even if nothing was making any sense.

Marinette eyed the blond boy across from her and saw he also had a floating creature next to him. That too made her feel a little better. She watched him approach, and stood by her in silence. Tikki and Plagg hovered at eye level.

“Normally, we wouldn’t approve of this, but given the circumstances, we’re willing to risk it,” said Tikki with a sigh.

“Approve of what?” asked Adrien.

Plagg and Tikki exchanged a look. “First, let’s start from the basics. You two don’t remember anything at all, do you?”

The kids blinked. “Nuh-uh,” they shook their heads. 

“Alright. You,” Plagg began, pointing at Adrien. “You’re Adrien Agreste. And you’re Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You go to school together, in the same class. And you’re friends.”

“Okay,” they said to show that they were listening and understood.

“You’re also Ladybug and Chat Noir, Paris’s superhero duo. You use your Miraculous to fight the akumas Hawk Moth sends out,” Tikki continued. “The Miraculous are your jewels that allow you to transform, with our help.” Tikki went up to Adrien first and pointed to his ring, then over to Marinette and gestured at her earrings. 

“Akumas are dark butterflies Hawk Moth, the villain, uses to transform people into supervillains, like Oblivio, to try and steal your Miraculous for his own gain. You must _never_ let him get ahold of them!” warned Plagg sternly. “You have to protect them.”

“This sounds unreal. Us? Superheroes?” Marinette questioned with a raised eyebrow and a denying laugh. 

“Uh, Marinette…?” Adrien questioned quietly, looking at Plagg. He nodded. “Right. Marinette’s right. We can’t be superheroes.”

 

“But you are!” insisted Tikki. “We’ll prove it to you. Marinette, take out your phone.”

She did as her Kwami asked of her. Tikki pulled up footage that was filmed just a few minutes prior to their accident. “See? This was filmed _today_.”

_“Chat Noir!”_ Ladybug had cried.

_“Don’t worry, m’lady, I’ve got it!”_ he winked at her and could be seen pole-vaulting off-screen. The camera remained on Ladybug. She desperately was looking around, trying to figure out just what to do. They watched Chat Noir come back into the picture and shout, _“Watch out!”_   
He moved faster than either thought possible and brought Ladybug down to the ground. But both had been hit by Oblivio’s power. The clip ended there.

“...We really are superheroes,” Marinette covered her mouth with her hand. “But I don’t feel like a superhero…”

Adrien’s eyes remained glued to the screen. “Can I ask something?”

“Sure,” Tikki replied, floating in between the kids. 

“Ladybug… Do I… do I like her?”

Both Kwami’s remained silent. Plagg rolled his eyes.  
“Here we go,” he muttered. “Can I please tell him?” Plagg drawled in a whiny tone. “He’s been driving me crazy for so long. Even if this is erased and they don’t remember it, _I need this._ ” The cat Kwami had his paws together in a begging motion.

Tikki glanced at Marinette who just stood there, looking at the screen, absolutely confused. “Okay Plagg...go ahead.”

He snickered. “Yes Adrien, you never stop talking about her. And if I’m going to be honest with you, it sometimes makes me feel sick how sweet you talk. Bleh, just thinking about it makes me want to have some cheese to calm my stomach.”

Adrien’s eyes darted to the girl standing next to him, his hand impulsively going to the back of his neck.

“What about me? Do I like him, too?” Marinette wanted to know.

“Well…” Tikki’s high-pitched voice hesitant. If for some reason they happened to remember after everything was all said and done, she hoped Marinette would forgive her for telling one of her biggest secrets. She swallowed. “Yes, yes you do.”

Marinette and Adrien stood there kind of awkwardly as they absorbed this information.

“The reason we’re telling you this is because we need you two to gain your trust for each other back. Or well, some of it at least. You have to work together to defeat Oblivio, or you’ll never get your memories back, and neither will Paris,” continued Tikki. 

“Did we know each other’s identities before?” Adrien asked.

The Kwamis shook their heads. “You’re not supposed to know for each other’s safety, but we didn’t have a choice today. That means you can’t call each other by your civilian names as your superhero selves, or vice versa. Hawk Moth may overhear and put yourselves, your friends, and your families in danger to get to your Miraculous. Once you two defeat Oblivio and Ladybug uses her Miraculous Ladybug, everything should go back to normal, and neither of you will remember anything that happened after you got struck by Oblivio’s power.”

Marinette’s phone beeped. A news report had been posted on the Ladyblog. She sidestepped, closing the distance between the two, making the screen visible for Adrien to view. 

Oblivio was erasing memories right and left. Adrien and Tikki stared at the screen in shock, while the sight gave Marinette even more determination.

“If what you two have told us is true… then I’d like to get my memories back so I can remember you, Adrien,” she smiled brightly at him. “I have this really uncomfortable feeling that keeps nagging at me when I look at you, like I’m supposed to remember you, but I just can’t.” Her smile turned into a look of distress, her hands clenched over her chest.

“Me too, Marinette.”

“You should probably get going soon, Oblivio said he was going to come back,” Plagg pushed. 

Tikki floated in front of them again. “But first, you’ll have to transform again. You need to learn three things: how to transform, how to use your power of destruction, and how to detransform.”

Plagg and Tikki caught both up to speed on everything they needed to know about both of their powers, even how to use their weapons to get around. Once they were done, Marinette and Adrien transformed into Ladybug and Chat Noir together, both in awe at seeing what a transformation looked like. They took the weapons they were told about in their hands, taking a deep breath.

“Are you ready?” Ladybug asked him.

“I am. Are you?” wondered Chat. For some reason, he felt the need to ask.

“I’m ready.”


	2. Chapter 2

The uncertain heroes took a deep breath, eyeing what awaited them below. Ladybug and Chat Noir exchanged a nervous glance while they jumped off the building, feeling both fear and exhilaration course through them as they flew through the air, using their yo-yo and baton to guide them down.

After landing safely on the ground, they entered a part of the city that was nearly empty. Probably because everyone in the area had gotten word about Oblivio and made the smart choice of staying inside.

“Are we supposed to detransform?” asked Chat.

Ladybug shrugged. “It sounded like we’re supposed to try bonding as Marinette and Adrien first, so I think so?” 

 

Chat Noir followed Ladybug to a secluded spot for them to detransform. 

“We’ll leave you to it. Pretend we’re not here,” Tikki said, grabbing Plagg’s paw to drag him to Marinette’s purse. “But you can’t be long!”

“What about my Camembert?” he whined. “Just because I didn’t use Cataclysm doesn’t mean I don’t need energy.”

“Shh,” she hushed him. “After this is all over, I’m sure you’ll get plenty of cheese. I have some macarons for you in the meantime.”

Plagg curled his lip in disgust. “Ugh, no thanks! I’d prefer to daydream about eating Camembert than to eat something so sweet.”

With a resigned sigh from Tikki, the Kwamis flew into Marinette’s purse together, leaving them alone.

 

“...So,” Adrien started, trying to break the silence that had fallen between them as they walked down the sidewalk. “We like each other, apparently.”

Marinette tried really hard not to laugh at that line, she really did. But she couldn’t help herself. Adrien’s cheeks grew a bit red.

“I’m not laughing _at_ you, Adrien, it’s just… you seem so shy and awkward. I think it’s cute,” she giggled. 

Adrien’s shoulders relaxed. He didn’t even realize they had been tense, or that he was holding his breath. If Adrien was being honest with himself, he thought this girl was cute as well. Her laughter and smile made him happy, like his heart was filled with a pleasant warmth, and her presence gave him a sense of freedom. He wasn’t sure why this was so important and meaningful to him, but she felt like home. Adrien didn’t think much of it, and just chalked it up to her being the only one with him when he forgot his memories. He knew of nothing else, after all.

“I was thinking about what we’d think if we got our memories back and got to keep these memories,” Adrien wondered aloud. “If we’re close friends outside of the costumes, and close friends and partners inside the costumes, then us knowing would end up working out well, right? Excluding it being dangerous to know, I mean.”

“I would think so,” replied Marinette. “Tikki and Plagg told us that it’s you _I_ liked and it was Ladybug _you_ liked. But what I don’t really get is why not the other way around? If we liked one side of each other so much, wouldn’t we at least feel _something_ for the other side, too?”

“I don’t see how it’s possible that I wouldn’t like you,” Adrien muttered gently without a second thought. 

Marinette stopped walking. Only then did he hear how forward he sounded and tried to back track. “I-I mean, if I’m so in love with Ladybug, how could I not like the girl behind the mask as well?” 

“Right, that’s true. And how could I not like such an adorable kitty cat?” she teased. 

Marinette turned her attention back to where she was going and saw a woman wandering up ahead, looking lost. 

“Excuse me, ma’am,” she shouted. The woman didn’t acknowledge her. “Oh no. Looks like she’s one of Oblivio’s victims. Let’s go help her.” Marinette jogged up to her without another word. Adrien grinned and followed suit.

“Hello ma’am, are you okay?”

“I don’t remember _anything_. I’m so confused!” the woman anxiously looked around, hoping something would make sense to her. “I just can’t recognize anything…” she admitted, her voice shaking.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” she tried to soothe her. “This is the work of a supervillain, but don’t worry, Paris’s superheroes will come take care of him and everything will go back to normal soon,” Marinette assured the woman, giving her hand a squeeze. 

“They’ll make sure I get my memories back?”

Marinette and Adrien both nodded. “We promise, you’ll get your memories back.”  
The woman smiled and the teenagers brought her into the nearest business and explained to the employees that until Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated Oblivio, it was too dangerous for her to be wandering around with amnesia. They were happy to agree to watch her until then.

 

Marinette and Adrien had decided it was about time to transform and figure out what they were going to do about Oblivio, when _he_ had found _them_. Just a bit too early.

“Marinette, watch out!” Adrien cried, pulling her towards him. They only barely dodged his powers. Adrien’s back rammed into the wall as they fell backward. “We don’t have the time to go over everything again if you were to forget,” he breathed, sounding a bit strained.

“Thank you,” she said in awe, unsure of what else to do or say. 

“We have to get away and find a place to transform,” his voice suddenly full of authority. He grabbed her hand and they ran down the streets together, looking over their shoulders every few steps to make sure Oblivio wouldn’t catch them.

After running a couple of blocks, Adrien found a spot for them to transform. Breathing heavily, they took a moment to catch their breath.

“Remember, Chat Noir’s power is Cataclysm, you have to say it or will it in order to activate it,” reminded Plagg. “Whatever you touch once it’s been activated, will be destroyed, so be careful! You can only use Cataclysm once. Then you only have five minutes before you transform back.”

“And Ladybug’s power is Lucky Charm. It’ll give you an item that’ll be imperative in defeating Oblivio. You have to find the item the akuma victim has on him and break it. A dark butterfly will fly out of it, and you absolutely _must_ catch the akuma with your yo-yo to cleanse it, or you’ll have a major problem on your hands!” Tikki warned, emphasizing the importance of catching the akuma. “Once that’s done, the item you use as your Lucky Charm will remain, and if you throw it in the air and exclaim ‘Miraculous Ladybug!’, everything will be restored to how it was before Oblivio.”  
“Did you two get all of that?” asked Plagg.

“Yeah… yeah, Cataclysm, Lucky Charm,” began Adrien. “Cleanse the akuma, Miraculous Ladybug. Five minutes after our powers have been activated, we’ll transform back,” Marinette finished.

“Good job!”

“We know you two can do this. You were always meant to be superheroes together. No matter if you remember your history together or not, I have utmost faith in you both,” Tikki gave her little encouragement speech. 

Marinette smiled and reached out for the little Kwami, who sat in her hands. “Thank you for the confidence boost,” she said and kissed her on her head.

“Good luck, Adrien,” Plagg wished him. 

Adrien reached out and gave the Kwami a little pat on the head. “Thanks.” 

 

This time, Marinette and Adrien just gave each other a nod when they were ready to transform. Chat Noir and Ladybug were once again ready to face Oblivio, for what they hoped was the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let me know what you thought in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

Ladybug and Chat Noir circled around and stood proudly on top a building, behind Oblivio.

“Looking for us?” Chat taunted with a smirk. 

Oblivio spun around. “You -! I left you both on the other side of the city, I took your memories away!”

Ladybug twirled her yo-yo, leaning her free arm on Chat Noir’s shoulder. “You did, but you can’t take Ladybug and Chat Noir down that easily. No matter what, we’ll always find a way.”

The butterfly pattern appeared again in front of Oblivio, they could tell he was muttering something, but neither heard a word.

“Think all the villains we’re up against are as irresponsible?” Chat questioned while Oblivio was distracted.

“We _do_ always win…” she shrugged. “This time will be no different, but let’s not risk getting hit again, ‘kay kitty cat?”

Ladybug called for her Lucky Charm. When it fell into her waiting hands, she looked around as if it was some kind of joke.  
“A pen? Really?”

Before she had time to try and figure out what the Lucky Charm was supposed to do, her arm was yanked. Chat Noir used his body weight to pull her towards him, causing them to fall backwards. He hit the wall and let out a low groan.

Ladybug scrambled back, making sure her weight was off of him. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“Ah, I’m fine,” he rubbed the back of his head. “He didn’t get you, did he?”

“No,” she shook her head. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do with these! I feel pretty helpless right now... a _pen_? Were Tikki and Plagg telling the truth about me being a superhero, because I don’t know...” she furrowed her eyebrows, her mask pinching together.

Chat looked over her shoulder to make sure they weren’t a target right at that moment. “Of course they were. Remember what they told us? You’re the smart one who always comes up with the plans, you’re just lacking confidence right now, that’s all.” He proceeded to put his hands on her shoulders and tilted her chin so she’d looked into his eyes. “Your memories being erased didn’t take away everything you’ve accomplished, or what you’re capable of, Ladybug. I trust you. You will figure it out and save us. And I’ll be right here with you if you need me.”

She couldn’t hide the grin that spread across her face, or the blush that burned her cheeks. Ladybug wondered if this was the Chat Noir that she always worked with. One that made her feel capable of anything when she needed it most, and in this serious situation, he also made her feel safe. She didn’t see how she could not like Chat Noir.

“Thank you, kitty cat,” she said, not meeting his eyes.

“Anytime, Bug,” he winked. “Want to give it another go?”

Ladybug took a deep breath and gave a nod. She examined the pen again, but this time discovered something about it she had overlooked the first time. Then she spotted Oblivio coming at them again.

“I’ve got it!” she cried. “See the glass on his chest? I think the akuma’s in there. When he’s distracted, use your Cataclysm on it.” 

“Got it! But how are you going to distract him with that?” he pointed down at the pen.

Ladybug stuck her nose in the air, teasing him, “Hmm, you’ll see...” she laughed.  
“Hey Oblivio, I think you’re missing the _point_ , but let me show you!” she pulled off the cap and pressed the button to turn it on.

She pointed the pen, a laser pen, into his line of sight. It was blinding due to the glasses he was wearing, amplifying the light even further. “Ahh!” he shrieked, stumbling backwards with his eyes squeezed shut. 

“CATACLYSM!” Chat Noir called on his power. “About time you got a taste of our powers, don’t you think?” 

He set the akuma free, leaving Ladybug to catch, purify, and release.

“Good job!” they high-fived each other. 

“That didn’t feel right, did it?” Ladybug asked, lowering her hand.

“I don’t think we normally do that, no, but that’s okay! We defeated Oblivio!”

“Yeah, we did…” she tried to pretend she was happy, and she was in a way. But something was troubling her.

“Hey, what’s wrong? You did a really good job, I mean who would’ve thought it was a laser pen?”

“That’s not...it,” she admitted, putting her yo-yo back in its place on her waist. Ladybug bit her lip, internally wondering if she should say what was on her mind. “Once I use this, we'll remember ourselves again and our old memories... but we'll forget each other, what happened today, who we are...." 

Chat Noir’s eyes went wide with shock and pain for a moment, then his cat ears began to droop. “Oh yeah, I almost forgot...” then a thought occurred to him. He perked up a bit and smiled. “Hey, it's okay, because if our relationship is anything like what the Kwami's told us, we'll find out about each other someday, and nobody will be able to erase that."

“You think so?”

“I know so. I may not be the lucky one of the two of us, but I feel like I am, because of you,” Chat Noir said. “This isn’t the end. Who knows, maybe what happened today will give us a clue to figure it out someday?”

Ladybug liked that idea. “In that case…” her bluebell eyes flashed. She got on her tiptoes and kissed him, taking Chat Noir completely by surprise. Before he could even react, Ladybug pulled away.  
“Once more for good luck,” he muttered and leaned in, but Ladybug pushed him away with a boop of his nose. “You’re such a dork, kitty cat,” she giggled. “Ready?”

Chat Noir gave disappointed groan. “Ready.”

“Miraculous Ladybug!” the two shouted together, throwing the pen in the air. The magical butterflies flew around all of Paris, fixing the damage Oblivio had caused, and restoring the heroes memories.

 

“What? What happened?” Ladybug looked around nervously. “Where’s Oblivio? Did we defeat him?”

“I think so?” Chat Noir looked down at his ring. “I’ve used Cataclysm. How about you?”

Her earrings beeped in her ears. “Looks like I’ve used Lucky Charm, too.”

“But I don’t remember it. Do you remember anything?”

“Last thing I remember was you knocking me to the ground on that rooftop.”

“Ehehe sorry about that,” Chat Noir nervously scratched the back of his neck. “Didn’t look like it helped matters.”

“I would’ve been hit either way, so thank you for risking yourself for me,” she said sweetly. “Besides, we defeated Oblivio, and Hawk Moth, in the end.”

Chat Noir’s ring beeped. “We should probably get going,” he bowed and started to turn around when he was stopped.

“Wait!” Ladybug cried, her hand reaching out for him.

“Something wrong, m’lady?”

“No,” she said. “I just have this feeling, I don’t know what it is, but…” the feeling was suddenly overwhelming for her, and on instinct, she closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Thank you, Kitty,” she whispered. “For always being there with me when I need you.”

Chat Noir beamed a toothy smile, his hands stroking her back. He wasn’t quite sure what this was about, but he wasn’t going to question it. 

She awkwardly let him go. Not knowing what else to say, she bid him goodbye and threw her yo-yo, heading for home.

 

The next day at school, Marinette was on the school steps talking to her friends. For once, Marinette could legitimately say she had been affected by an akuma - instead of lying about it as a cover for her disappearance - and had no idea what had happened for a good portion of the day before.

“Hey Marinette!” a voice greeted her from behind. She turned on her heels and saw Adrien approaching.

She smiled and gave a little wave. “Hey Adrien! We were just talking about Oblivio. Did he get to you, too?”

“He did, actually. I can’t remember much of what happened, but I’ve been feeling like I’m missing something since I got my memories back.” Adrien looked into Marinette’s eyes and his heart began to beat harder. He cleared his throat and looked down at his feet. “Anyway, do you know where Nino is?”

“Yeah, he’s in school already,” Marinette answered with a brilliant, natural smile. Did she always look like that?

His mind went blank, it took him a few extra seconds to register what she had said. “Oh uh, thanks Marinette. I’ll get going then, see ya,” he waved and headed into the school.

Alya, and the rest of her friends, had various degrees of shock and surprise written on their faces. "Okay, spill it, girl. Since when did you get so comfortable around Adrien?”

Marinette blinked twice then shrugged. "I don't know, for some reason I don't feel nervous around him anymore?"

“That doesn’t make sense, you just woke up this morning and suddenly you can talk to him?”

Marinette laughed, and the girls headed into the school. “I guess so.”

Alya crossed her arms. “I bet you two ran into each other yesterday when your memories were obliviated, and something happened between you two. Ladybug’s Miraculous Ladybug just took your memories away.”

“Come on, Alya, doesn’t that sound a bit out there?” Marinette scoffed.  
“It’s not! It could’ve totally happened!”

“I agree with Marinette, Alya.” Alix piped in. “They had their memories erased, so they didn’t even know each other.”

Alya sighed. “Believe what you want. Either way, progress has been made! Congrats, girl! Think you can ask him out later?”

Marinette stopped walking. “I’m not _that_ comfortable with him!”

All of the girls laughed, heading on their way to class for another day of learning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this was written pre-Oblivio, almost everything here was made up, including Oblivio's akuma and Ladybug's Lucky Charm.
> 
> Also, since I came up with this theory and started writing just a few days before the episode's release, and I wanted to make sure it was released before so it didn't influence my writing, my time and creativity was a bit squished. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed! x3

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a theory I had for the episode and posted it on tumblr. Given it's positive response and some asking for this to be made into a fanfiction, I decided to go along and just write it. c:
> 
> Please follow me on tumblr @toujoursmiraculous
> 
> I'd also love to hear what you have to say about this fic. I read every comment I get, your words help inspire me to keep writing!


End file.
